


The First Spark

by PancakeWrites



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 baby [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yurileth Week 2020, prompt-candlelight, route non-specific, slight angst if you put it under a microscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeWrites/pseuds/PancakeWrites
Summary: Yuri wasn't serious about asking Byleth out on a date. It was only a means to keep Abyss safe. But then Byleth insisted they go on one anyway, and it's only going to be the one, so there's nothing wrong with entertaining the idea, is there?
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The First Spark

**Author's Note:**

> It's yurileth week! The prompt I chose for day one was 'candlelight'. And first dates kinda spark the flame, don't they? I kinda think I got a bit carried away with this first piece, it ended up longer than I thought it would be. I do hope you enjoy it though, here's to all the new food we'll be getting!

It’s just one date.

Flickering candles are the only source of light in a place the sun doesn’t know about. They cast shadows, wild and ever changing, around the room, and they’ll play into your fears if you’re not careful. Yuri’s more than used to using these twisting shadows to his advantage for everything from makeup to murder. But tonight feels different. Now the candlelight falls at all the wrong angles as Yuri glides the small brush over his eyelids once again.

It’s only going to be _one_ date.

After the horrific events with Aelfric and the chalice, Yuri had intended to leave Abyss and likely never turn back. The three young rulers-to-be had all agreed to help keep an eye on the place, as well as the handsome new professor, so what was to stop him from starting life anew, maybe even taking on a new name again. It had been awhile since he had last changed his alias, after all.

But Byleth had put a quick and unexpected stop to those plans with one sentence.

“You owe me a date.”

The words had been stated flatly, sounding more like a death sentence than a romantic request. Yuri had come to understand that that’s just how Byleth was, but...it had certainly stopped him in his tracks to hear such words spoken that way.

“What do you mean?” He’d asked in his usual coy serpent’s tongue.

“You asked me on a date, and told me not to stand you up,” Byleth said, like reading off Yuri’s convictions before the hanging. “Yet here you are expecting to waltz out without so much as an apology.”

For a moment all Yuri could do was stare in mild surprise and confusion. For one thing, such a tone of voice would normally have Yuri’s guard up at maximum security, but again, Byleth was just like that. It helped too that Yuri was apparently the only one who noticed the small flickers of curiosity on the man’s face as he first wandered Abyss, at the steady crease in his brows at Aelfric’s willingness to give four lives for one, or the barest hint of raw emptiness when Byleth held his mother’s corpse, free from an ungodly transformation.

But also...didn’t Byleth realize that nothing about the invite had been sincere, other than time and location? He seemed aloof and spacey, sure, but how could a professor be dumb enough to think it was serious after what had transpired?

And yet Yuri found himself more than willing to indulge the other’s wish, if only because he had looked genuinely upset at Yuri leaving. After all, it was just going to be one quick date, right?

So why did he feel so nervous? Why did he care so much about his makeup looking perfect in every lighting the tiny, dancing flames tossed his way? He told himself it was because he always wanted to look flawless and that his acute interest in Byleth was something else entirely. Only curiosity.

With an annoyed huff Yuri pushed back his chair and stood to study his full appearance as best he could in the old salvaged mirror that leaned on his dresser turned vanity.

Nothing too complex, black slacks and white high-collared blouse that he definitely hadn’t “borrowed” from one of the rich students above-ground who likely would never realize it was gone. Distantly he wondered if Byleth would like it. Not that it played any part in whether or not Yuri returned the blouse. No part at all. He only needed it for the one night anyway.

Still the candles didn’t want to agree with him, but just as he was resolving to fuss over minor details, a knock sounded at the door. What impeccable timing.

Yuri opened the door with a flourish, successfully catching Byleth off guard, eyes widened in an adorable expression of surprise.

“Oh good, and here I thought you might be late.” Immediately Yuri smacked himself inwardly. Byleth was early. What cruel goddess decided nerves should have such an influence over one’s ability to speak?

If Byleth noticed he thankfully didn’t let on, instead saying, “Sorry. I’m still not used to finding my way around here.”

“Is that so? Perhaps our next date could be a full tour of Abyss. I might even show you some of the more secluded areas,” Yuri purred.

Next date? There wasn’t going to _be_ a next date! At least he was already gaining back his confidant speech, although that confidence still eluded the rest of him. He would have to grow accustomed to speaking around his heart in his throat.

“I look forward to it then,” Byleth replied with unfair ease. Yuri hoped to ruffle his feathers more than that. Byleth didn’t express much, but when he did it was with an unexpected innocence that Yuri admitted was quite charming.

“Are you going to stand out in the hallway all night or are you coming in? My room _is_ one of the most private places around, after all.” That did it. The blush was subtle, but it was there, and Yuri thought he could stare at it forever.

Byleth awkwardly shuffled into the room, watching too intently as Yuri shut the door behind him.

“You look nice.”

“Hm?”

“Your outfit. It looks pretty on you. I like it.”

Oh. Yuri felt his own face heat up. He swore never to use another candle again if Byleth could see it.

“Aha. Thanks. I chose it just for you.”

Byleth tilted his head. “Where did you get it? No offense, but it looks too new to be second-hand.”

“This thing?” Yuri asked, pulling at the slight lace on his shirt collar. “Oh it’s something I kept from my time at Count Rowe’s, that’s all.” Nevermind that Yuri hadn’t lived there in years now, thus none of his old clothes would fit anymore, but Byleth didn’t need that detail.

Unfortunately he seemed like he was about to question further, so Yuri cut him off, choosing to focus on what he had just noticed Byleth had brought with him. “Are those flowers?”

“Yes.”

Byleth held out a bouquet of vibrant purple flowers, shaped like upturned bells holding small flames of yellow and orange inside. They sat on deep green stems, tied in a neat bundle with a red ribbon.

“They’re called crocus. I think,” Byleth explained. “That’s what Mercedes called them anyway.”

Mercedes. Of course Byleth couldn’t put together a picture perfect bouquet by himself. The ribbon was far too clean a knot for the hands of an ex-mercenary, although the thought of him attempting to tie a delicate bow was a humorous one.

“Very thoughtful of you, though I didn’t have you pinned as the type for romantic gestures,” Yuri said, taking the flowers and scanning the room for someplace to put them. Perhaps he could ask Constance for a vase later.

“Honestly I had no idea what to do for a date. Hilda said flowers were mandatory though.”

“I’m glad she did. Did you at least pick them out yourself or was this all done with the help of your students?” Yuri teased, with fake suspicion.

“I did. I thought they’d match your hair.”

Speaking of hair...Byleth had shifted further into the candlelight and Yuri took in his appearance with a frown, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

“You know Byleth, if you’re going to insist on us having this date,” And it’s just going to be the one, Yuri reminds himself, “The least you could do is take some pride in your looks.”

“Huh?”

Yuri stepped closer, too close, perhaps, and gave a small tug on Byleth’s pretty blue-green hair. “When’s the last time you brushed this stuff?”

Byleth blinked, tilting his head. “I don’t? I usually just comb it with my fingers in it’s particularly messy, but usually I leave it as is.”

Yuri tugged again, harder this time. “You brush it with your _hands?_ Oh Byleth, you’re adorable in the strangest ways,” Yuri sighed with a shake of his head. He turned and pointed to the chair by his dresser. “Go on, sit down. We can’t have you taking me on dates looking like this.” Dates? No, no, just _a_ date.

Byleth fixed him with a confused stare, but followed orders nonetheless.

“I suppose it does work well enough for day-to-day tasks, but I’m surprised neither of those girls told you to fix it up a bit,” Yuri stated as he fished a hairbrush out of the drawers.

“They might have. I suppose I forgot,” Byleth mused absently.

Yuri thumped the handle of the brush lightly against Byleth’s head before running its bristles through his short teal locks. They drifted into silence as Yuri worked, each drifting into separate trains of thought.

Why had Byleth wanted this? What motivation could be behind the request for a real date? Nobody asked Yuri out because they actually liked him, there was always _something_ they wanted. Yet he couldn’t think of anything that fit Byleth. Maybe the man was just hoping to sleep with him. Yuri couldn’t deny he was more than willing to do so, but that still didn’t match up. Why go to the trouble of a date at all?

He glanced at the bouquet where it currently lay next to the mirror. It was definitely unusual to bring flowers if one just wanted sex. What the hell was after?

“You stopped.”

Yuri jumped, snapping back into reality. Indeed he had paused mid brushstroke, Byleth’s head turned slightly to gaze up at him. The glow of tiny embers burned far too beautifully in those blue eyes.

“So I did.”

“Are you alright?” There was genuine concern in his voice, softly veiled behind a blank countenance.

“Why do you-...I’m alright.”

Byleth didn’t look at all convinced. If anything his gaze seemed to penetrate every wall Yuri had and search his very soul for answers like it was easy as finding feathers in a chicken coop. Suddenly Yuri was all too aware of what people found intimidating about Byleth.

He started brushing again, the repeated movement working to steadily calm his rapid heartbeat.

“Sorry,” Byleth whispered after a long pause. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You...really don’t have to go out with me if you don’t want to.”

“Now don’t be silly. Who wouldn’t want to go out with you? I’m more wondering why _you_ want to go out with someone like me.”

Already he felt he’d said too much when Byleth gently pushed his hand away, turning in the chair to face him fully.

“Sounds to me like you’re the one being silly. I realize you weren’t being serious when you asked me,” Thank the goddess, he _wasn’t_ that dumb. “But I was flattered you did. We may not know each other that well yet, but,” he hesitated, searching for his next words. “ I really do feel some connection to you. I...want to explore that with you. If you’d like.a”

Time stretched far too long as Byleth’s words sunk in, and all Yuri could do was gape at him. Slowly his lips formed into a wicked grin as the fluttering in his chest began to subside.

“Want to get to know me better, do you?” Yuri swung himself around the chair and dropped into Byleth’s lap. “We had all night, don’t we? I’d love to learn more about _you_ as well.”

He was fairly certain the act of throwing himself in Byleth’s lap had fried the professor’s brain, because he didn’t blink for an alarming amount of time, remaining frozen in posture. “Oh. But...what about our date?”

“I’d say this counts. Pretty sure the first one is supposed to be about asking each other ridiculously personal questions anyway. Yuri crossed his legs, shifting to get comfortable. He intended to sit there until Byleth’s legs fell asleep if he was allowed to.

“I suppose it does. What do you want to know?”

“Going to be an open book for me? You flatter me, truly.” Yuri leaned closer to Byleth while he thought of his first question. Finally the candles worked with him, illuminating the delightfully flustered look on Byleth’s face.

This was just one date, but it would be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't look into the meaning of the crocus flower too much, I figured that Byleth wouldn't know much about flower language anyway. I will say that it apparently symbolizes youthfulness. I'd say that works pretty well for a pair of immortal men, wouldn't you?  
> Fun fact, I had a very specific type of blouse in mind when I wrote this and I cannot for the life of me find an image that quite matches what I'm thinking of. Ah well, all you need to know is that Yuri looks killer in it.


End file.
